Darth Andeddu
D'Les Morthir, znany lepiej jako Darth Andeddu (właśc. Lord Andeddu) był Jedi, a później lordem Sith słynnym z tego, że oszukał śmierć. = Informacje = Biografia Wczesne życie D'Les Morthir urodził się w 4512 BBY na planecie Raxus, odwiedzanej przez mnóstwo ludzi. Jego rodzice zmarli zabici przez Mrocznego Mandalora. Wychowywał się z Jedi Meri Zamis, która ukrywała fakt przynależności do zakonu. Gdy miał pięć lat, Meri potajemnie skontaktowała się z mistrzem Ravsatem, który przybył na Raxus zgodnie z prośbą Zamis i wziął z planety D'Lesa. Jedi Padawan Morthir uwielbiał swoje szkolenie z Ravsatem, uczył się fechtunku techniką Ataru nowymi mieczami świetlnymi bez widocznego ogniwa zasilającego, jednak najbardziej ciągnęła go wiedza. Chodził z mistrzem do archiwów prawie każdego dnia. Uwielbiał to. Czytał holokrony i oglądał holofilmy o Jedi zawarte w archiwach. Najbardziej jednak lubił czytać arkusze flimsiplastu, a jego mistrz pozwalał mu czytać wiedzę zakazaną, gdyż wierzył, iż jego zdradzi. Ulubionym dziełem Morthira było Życie Nagi Sadowa ''z wiedzy zakazanej.'' Czytał tą księgę bez końca, dowiadywał się za każdym razem coraz więcej. Nigdy jednak nie kusiła go ciemna strona. Misja na Tythonie D'Les w końcu dostał propozycję swojej pierwszej misji, którą miał odbyć wraz z mistrzem. Jego umiejętności poraz pierwszy miały się przydać. Zapytał mistrza Micceva Lestina o szczegóły misji. Miała się ona odbyć na Tythonie, starożytnej planecie Jedi. Powodem misji było to, że, zwerbowani przez tajemniczego wodza, Jeźdźcy Światła zaatakowali świątynie na Tythonie. W końcu udał się z Ravsatem i Lestinem na Tythona. Cieszył się w duchu z misji. W końcu nadeszły pierwsze bitwy. Bitwa o świątynię Ashla Morthir udał się do świątyni Ashla, aby pomodlić się do Matki. W momencie pierwszych słów modlitwy zaatakował go Jeździec. D'Les zareagował wbijając wojownikowi swój miecz świetlny o niebieskim ostrzu w pierś. Wtedy wyskoczyli następni. Uciął głowę jednemu z nich, po czym zawiadomił Ravsata i Micceva. Mistrzowie sprawnie przybyli i pokonali resztę. Jednak to nie był koniec. Więcej Jeźdźców przybyło. Jedynym ratunkiem dla nich byli mnisi żyjący w świątyni. Jeden z nich wezwał Żołnierzy Tythońskich. Ci sprawnie pokonali wojowników. To był koniec bitwy, przynajmniej taką Morthir miał nadzieję. Bitwa o świątynię Bogan Na następne ataki nie trzeba było długo czekać. Wkrótce napastnicy zaatakowali świątynię Ciemnej Strony - Bogan. Tym razem byli liczniejsi, dużo liczniejsi. Sprawnie maszerowali i niszczyli wszystko, co popadło. Trójka Jedi wraz z mnichami nie dała by rady. Każdy próbował coś zrobić. W końcu Morthir wystrzelił płomień Mocy, który zabił cały legion. Zjawił się następny, tym razem większy. Nawet D'Les nie miał szans. Żołnierze sprądlowali świątynię. Interwencja innych Jedi była zbyt późna... Ravsat był ciężko ranny, jednak Miccev wyleczył go Mocą. Bitwa o świątynię Jedi W końcu tajemniczy wódz z wojskiem przybył do świątyni Jedi. Miccev Lestin i Ravsat dowodzili wojskiem Jedi. Wódz nie wkroczył do świątyni, lecz udał się do tajemniczej jaskini. Morthir, ponieważ nie miał przydzielonego wojska, udał się za nim. Stoczyli tam pojedynek. wódz z wibromaczetą nad urwiskiem we wnętrzu jaskini zaatakował D'Lesa, jednak ten sprawnie parował wszystkie ciosy. Wódz skoczył w urwisko, a młody padawan za nim. Po raz kolejny skrzyżowali miecze. Jedi wbił człowiekowi miecz świetlny w serce. Ten wyjawił mu, że to on zabił jego rodziców i że nazywa się Mandalor Mroczny. Po chwili zmarł. D'Les przeszedł się i znalazł ledwo żywego człowieka. Zabrał go z jaskini na rękach. W świątyni bitwa jeszcze trwała, jednak mimo to w krążowniku Ravsat umieścił go na łożu medycznym, a szamani Jedi postanowili go wyleczyć.Tymczasem Morthir wrócił na teren świątyni, aby pokonać Jeźdźców. Znalazł on ciało już martwego Micceva Lestina. Postanowił się zemścić. Zabijał tyle osób, ile mógł. Wielu Jedi ginęło, ale jeszcze więcej wrogów było już u Matki Mocy. Po wygranej bitwie zajął się rannym człowiekiem. Mężczyzna był w śpiączce. Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Mistrzowie Jedi Kategoria:Upadli Jedi Kategoria:Sithowie